miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-43291307-20190923163511/@comment-30914926-20190925195523
most of this ideas are brilliant, but some of them would actually not have a right to exist: time skip: yeah we finally need growing up and time skip; CN calling Marinette 'Princess': if there will be some MariChat and english dub will finally be correct, that could happen; Alya or Nino's birthday: not really, or atleast not in this season; More Miracle Boxes: for sure at some point in the future we will finally see them, but I guess it's also to early; New designs: that would be epic; LadyNoir dance: let's make Frightingale 2 then; Ladybug not capturing akuma: yeah right, like this is going to happen, srsly Akumas are very important part of this show and Mari wouldn't make a same mistake again since Origins; A kiss: which one, we have a lots of couples in Paris (nut srsly I guess there will appear atleast one); CN cataclysming akuma or amok: I wonder what would happen then; Adrien and Mari get sick: on instagram they did, but this could also appeared at the show; death: no...; superheroes fighting their akumatized selfs: not really...; next Mayura: Lila could simply steal both miraculouses and use both of them at the same time and be someone far more dangerous than any threat before (queen of mean); a villain treating HM: my oh mine, that sounds terrible, I mean, their is already some villains that can be sometimes disobedient to HM; Felix's love interest: Lila Rossi: I would die to see that, Felix didn't even appear and they're already my OTP #Lilix forever; LB questioning CN identity: that would be a nice change, but too dreamy to be real; Nathalie family: meh, Agrestes are her family (I mean, she's so into this family and is lucky to be with them, when Emilie was still there); Gabe and Nath fight: that is not bad, and that could happen, but I have some doubts about it; Mari and Tikki trying to finds out Hm identity: MARI, STOP WAITING FOR HM NEXT ATTACK AND TRY TO FINALLY DISCOVER HIM, TRY TO CO-OPERATE WITH ALYA, JUST DO SOMETHING OR THIS FIGHT WILL NEVER ENDS...; Lila stealing fox miraculouses: nah, it's too late, now Lila won't be Volpina again; New miraculous holders: of course they will appear, that's obvious; Adrien and Mari fight: hmm, that sounds interesting; Alya meeting Master Fu: well that would mean Alya would discover Mari's identity first, which will be unfair for CN, but I want to see that; Gabriel and Emilie's past: yeah, maybe you will finally tell us what did Agreste family did in the first place with miraculouses; Luka and Chloe/Lila meeting: Luka, be at Mari side and also don't like them (you can like Chloe, but no love for Lila); Luka, Nino, Adrien trio: Party Crasher... not gonna happen; Viperionette: that would be nice; mari, chloe and kagami teaming up against Lila: there are two teams right now: Marigami and Lila, Chloe, this will be equal match; Moth and peacock swap: that would ruin everything, so no; new power ups: yes please; Lila and Mayura: dunno what to say; everyone turns into animals: PLEASE, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME; Nooroo meeting other kwamis: please, flashbacks..., freedom..., let Nooro see his friends again; Mari and Gabe interaction: oh yeah; Luka and Kagami interaction: LUKAGAMI FOREVER; Chloe-Sabrina-Mari relation ship development: maybe it's time to finally interact with each other; Mister Bug and Lady Noire return: Definetely yes; Ryoko and QB interaction: I doubt it; (sorry for my english)